150: Clyde
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to be an expert in theft and evasion. Having advanced lingual skills, he is able to easily communicate with his partner-in-crime Bonnie, whom he is programmed to be drawn to. His one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu". After that, it is unknown where his one true place currently is. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated with Bonnie when Officer Kahiko dipped their pods (mistaking them for doughnut holes) in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". He is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Slick, Heckler, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Clyde is a kleptomaniac. However, this doesn't stop him from being quite a helpful friend to others, such as Lilo and Stitch (after he was reformed), as seen in "Snafu". Jumba programmed him to be drawn to his partner-in-crime, Bonnie. Clyde can be considered the brawn of the duo, as he behaves in the manner of a dim-witted sidekick who is clueless about what's going on. He doesn't say much, and what he does is usually dictated by Bonnie. He also has a tendency to doubt or question her well thought-out schemes, and is often inclined to argue over her tactics. He sometimes acts indecisively and is usually reluctant to follow most of Bonnie's orders, despite being equally thievish. He and Bonnie are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Appearance Clyde is a large, yellowish-brown bear-like experiment with a roundly built body and a round face with a wide mouth; in contrast to this, his face has a small black nose, little-pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin. In place of a left hand, he has a sort of Swiss army knife-like gun on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of weapons and tools. Special Abilities Clyde's large size and muscular build grant him superhuman strength and durability. In addition, his robotic left arm contains a variety of tools and weapons, such as a saw, drill, or even a robotic hand, to help him break into places he wants to rob. He can also speak fluently with a Brooklyn accent. His connection to Bonnie is programmed into his DNA. ''Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where they escaped from Galactic Prison and traveled to the island in order to continue their primary function, which is theft. Because of this, they could be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". They have also revealed that they've tried to be good, but their programming interferes with it. Thus, it is unknown if they have truly turned good. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Bonnie & Clyde ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h43m16s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m25s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h08m46s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h00m41s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m50s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h54m01s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m10s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m04s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h56m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m47s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h02m07s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m05s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h04m17s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h32m10s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h00m30s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m13s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m48s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m57s177.png|"What are you doing? You're showing them our hideout. I don't think..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m11s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m34s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m06s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m23s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m08s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m35s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h07m53s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h02m13s235.png|Clyde burps Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m43s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m00s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m47s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h42m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m39s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m39s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m18s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m39s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m54s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h15m22s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m25s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m11s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m49s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m26s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m36s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m48s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m23s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m02s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m50s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m56s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m44s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h04m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m07s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-21h12m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m37s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h09m56s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h11m14s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m01s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h53m29s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h53m05s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m34s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h53m47s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m30s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m15s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m57s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h52m24s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m41s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h55m52s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h57m38s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m09s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m30s41.png|Bonnie and Clyde captured in a net Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m15s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m50s235.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h47m55s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h48m01s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h51m55s39.png Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h33m56s134.png ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m51s102.png|"Hey, Bonnie. If you're so smart, how come we ended up in the slammer?" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m38s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m46s126.png|"Yeah, this is better than taco night at the big house!" ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h37m34s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-07-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h41m15s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-17h22m28s30.png|"I'm sorry, Bonnie." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m05s101.png|Mug shot Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h29m49s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h13m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m21s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h21m53s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m00s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m39s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h07m29s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h22m44s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h07m40s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m20s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h17m20s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m29s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h07m52s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m59s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h18m42s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h17m37s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m26s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h53m53s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m58s142.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m45s920.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h53m15s421.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m44s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m53s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h48m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h56m06s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h57m16s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h54m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h50m21s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h30m20s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Stitchman Meets Bonnie and Clyde ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-15.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-39.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-59.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-40-21.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-40-47.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-32.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-11.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-31.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-55.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-16.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-40.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-25.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-15.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-34.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-10.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-51.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-14.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-01.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-57.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-30.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-52.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-53.jpg ScreenCapture 22.04.13 14-57-10.jpg Stitch-Bonnie.png Miscellaneous Panes61.jpg Clyde Alien Interception.png Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, his pod is labeled 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. **He is also called 350 in the ''Stitch! anime and its English dub. *Clyde is named after the bank robber Clyde Barrow. *He speaks fluently like Reuben, but with a Brooklyn accent, much like the real Clyde. **He is also one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *Clyde's pod color is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Clyde as: "Experiment 150. Primary function: Theft and evasion." *In "Spike", Clyde was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group along with Bonnie, but they were put in jail by Officer Kahiko. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Nosy and Fibber are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *According to Clyde's mugshot in "Snafu", his prison number is labeled 2733. *Clyde appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Dupe, Yang, and Hämsterviel. References Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments